Playing casino table games is a popular form of entertainment. While most people on the player's side of the table view this as a simple process, on the procedural/business side, there are many processes that are being performed. For example, example procedures associated with various types of table games include counting money out at the table, distributing chips to players at the table, rating players at the table, rating unrated players at the table and notating the details of the player if they buy-in for a large amount of money and choose to be unrated (i.e., relevant to anti money laundering (AML) monitoring), and determining the outcome of a round of play.
The rating of a player is performed for understanding the value of the player and how much that player's gameplay is worth to the casino. Casinos typically desire to retain players with strong ratings. In turn, the casino can provide the player with complimentary goods or services. Many casinos utilize a “Rating System” to input the particulars for a player based on their gameplay. Factors used to establish a player's rating may include buy in amounts, average bet amount, hands played, time on table, and so forth. This process, however, becomes tedious and potentially inaccurate if a player plays multiple hands simultaneously or sits out for numerous hands. Further, this process becomes more complex and burdensome to casino staff when casinos elect to reduce the staff that handles the ratings. By way of example, in years past, a supervisor at a casino would have responsibility for handling ratings of players at four tables. In today's casinos, supervisors may be responsible for handling ratings of players at eight or more tables. This approach leaves room for error when determining how many rounds were played by a player and the amount of money the player brought out of their pocket during gameplay.